webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
The Snake is a small, green reptilian creature that, along with its family, can be found in the Forest. The reptile made its first appearance in the episode "Charlie and the Snake" and (probably, unless it was a different snake) also appears in a few more episodes, including "Ralph" and "Hurricane Hal". Appearance The Snake's scales are all one color, all of them being a light green that may easily blend into the background of the forest. Charlie and the Snake The Snake was very prominent, being one of Charlie's newest friends. After taking the Bears to a nonexistent party in the middle of the forest, the snake had shown up and, after leaving the party temporarily to obtain some food for the Bears, followed Charlie. As they search around for food, the humans' Ophidiophobia makes good use as it allows Charlie to further investigate the food he comes across. They eventually head to the Bears' cave to find some food there. After failing to find anything in the pantries, fridge, and cupboards, he decides to order pizza. While they wait for the pizza, Charlie sets the snake on the living room table where he had built sculptures of the Bears out of food. He was upset to find the snake had eaten them, causing the reptile to flee. Once the pizza arrives, Charlie takes it and flees to the forest, upset at his new friends behavior. He ends up bumping into two photographers who had been looking for him. The two humans give chase to Charlie as he's running through the forest in a panic. He eventually gets cornered and a clear picture is almost snapped of him, but out of nowhere, the snake reappears and scares the two photographers off. The two take the pizza back to the party-grounds, however its noticeably night time, and the Bears had left a message made out of twigs and rocks saying they had had a good time and, as it became late, headed home. Satisfied with their experience, Charlie ends up also having to say goodbye to his new friend whom is revealed to have a family of their own. They leave their molted skin behind as a gift of remembrance until next they meet. Relationships Charlie .]] Charlie and the snake are good friends. Charlie has shown he really cares for it, and was especially delighted when he was introduced to its family in "Charlie and the Snake". He had discovered the snake when he was about to head out to obtain food for the party he threw for the Bears, so he brought the snake along with him. After going through mishaps in trying to obtain food, they found themselves at the Bears' house, seeing if there's anything there, but to not avail. When they finally order pizza using Panda's phone, Charlie talks to the snake on the couch while they wait. The snake ends up eating some food sculptures Charlie had made for the Bears that morning, and this makes Charlie upset. He finally leaves with the pizza, the snake having left on his own, when he's found by some Big-foot hunters with cameras who then chase him. Just as his picture is about to be snapped, the snake comes in and scares off the hunters, reconciling with Charlie in the process. The snake finally introduces Charlie to its family before shedding its skin for him as a memento. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Species in Name Category:Wildlife Category:Reptilians